This invention relates to a high pressure fluid delivery system and in particular to a power assisted dump valve for use in controlling the flow of fluid through a nozzle.
High pressure fluid delivery systems have been used for many cleaning applications. Many details of such systems are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,607 issued to Pacht on Oct. 16, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such systems typically use water for cleaning fluid and include a high pressure pump and a hand held nozzle for directing a stream of water at an object to be cleaned. Most such systems also include a valve arrangement, usually in the hand held nozzle assembly, by which the operator can stop and start the flow of high pressure fluid through the nozzle. Due to the fact that the pressures used in such systems often exceed ten thousand pounds per square inch, the construction of valves which will operate safely is much more difficult than it would at first seem. The valves often require considerable force to operate and result in operator fatigue. A power assisted dump valve would therefore be desireable.
The high pressure flow from the nozzle assembly is usually stopped by simply switching the flow to a large opening to ambient pressure. It is sometimes desireable for the dump outlet to be located remotely from the nozzle while the valve is controlled from the nozzle location. It would therefore be desireable for a dump valve to be adapted for remote actuation.